mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3640
Mikey Episode Number: 3640 Date: Wednesday, June 25, 1997 Sponsors: D, T, 3 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writer: Tony Geiss 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Workmen construct a D building, filled with everything that begins with D |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand T / t |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Dee, Dee, Dee" in a baritone voice as Cookie Monster shows the examples. Cookie Monster noises added, plus, new sound effects added |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ocean countdown 10-1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor sings "Jellyman Kelly" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog tries desperately to meow, but can only bark |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At the harbor, kids learn about dolphins, and how to communicate with them using signals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two men push two large eggs on top of two big hills |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey's Fun Songs Scene | style="text-align: center"|Christian Buenaventura, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton sing "Jeepers Creepers" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T is for Television |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Professor Grover talks about the importance of listening...especially if the sound indicates some kind of danger. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey's Fun Songs Scene | style="text-align: center"|Disney Gang & The Kids square dance to “Turkey In The Straw” with the Square Dancers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo, Herry Monster, and Prairie Dawn sing "Three." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animal Rock #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster drink milk and they suddenly run out. Then, they decide to recycle it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: A Song of Three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog with the Tarnish Brothers sing "This Frog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A trainer announces that his talking dog will say YES, but he says NO instead |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film / Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon hangs out in a classroom. He joins the kids and the teacher as they play with an elastic rope and get into different shapes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Love" word animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 18 backflips |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Madrigal Alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count invites the Countess to his castle to watch their favorite show, "twentysomething", where a couple (played by themselves) and Prairie Dawn learn that "twentysomething" is not a number. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Marilyn Sokol sings "Three Waltzing Chickens" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Zoe watch Jock Soto and Lourdes Lopez cooperate to dance ballet, and dance with them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Beat the Time: In order to win a cookie, Cookie Monster has to find three things that rhyme with the word '"rain" before the hand goes around the clock. They turn out to be an old man's cane, a chain (to which Frazzle is attached), and finally a train which destroys the set. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Boober Fraggle and his alter-ego Sidebottom sing "Party Hard (Who Knows What You See)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle sings "Hey Diddle, Diddle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Poem about T words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The crosswalk light says WALK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "Wavin' Goodbye to You with My Heart." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Kaliban sings "The Weather Show" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gordon announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while The Count holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide